


it’s a crazy world we’re living in

by darkknight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Human Louis, M/M, Vampire Harry, a bit of angst, they have a fight after all, tongue piercings and garlic bread take up a part in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry is a vampire and Louis is human. They have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s a crazy world we’re living in

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this idea after i was reminded of a tumblr post (which i sadly can not link to but if you've seen it i think you'll know which i'm talking about) and now here i am, tired and with a headache hah enjooooy!

Harry was on his way to the cafe where he was suppose to meet Louis at. He could run as fast lightning but harry has come to appreciate time over the years. After all he had forever so why rush? Besides he had time before he was due at the cafe. 

 

Under all his 209 years on earth Harry had never quite met someone like Louis. He was so beautiful, inside and out. He was loud, confident, he could be all edges and soft at the same time. When Harry had bumped into Louis two years back his life had changed forever, for the better. Louis made him feel alive even though he was suppose to be dead. He was so layered and Harry loved finding out more and more about him, he was like no one Harry had ever met and he’s been alive for hundreds of years. 

 

He could trust Louis with everything, and Louis always made him feel special and so so _so_ loved. The first year of their relationship Harry hid the fact that he was a vampire. He was so scared Louis would leave him and at the time it was incredibly selfish to keep that part of himself from Louis. But when Harry told him louis accepted it, said it even made sense. Of course he needed time to process it all, it was the worst night in Harry’s life. An insecure dark part of himself told him he would never see Louis again, that Louis would feel disgusted and scared by who he was and that he’d stab Harry with a wooden stake. But Louis came back the next day and said that it didn’t matter, that he loved Harry all the same. Their relationship grew stronger because of that and it brings out a smile on Harry’s face every time he thinks about it, he got so incredibly lucky with Louis. 

 

With the smile still on Harry’s face, he walked into the cafe. He spotted Louis easily, he was sat in a corner of the cafe, lazily scrolling on his phone. 

 

”Hi babe.” He greeted him when he was in Louis’ earshot and before Louis could reply he leaned down to kiss him. Louis easily opened up his mouth for him, and Harry slipped in his tongue but got burned as soon as he did it. ”Ow!” He startled back, Louis just smirked. ”What was that?” He questioned, Louis just stuck his tongue out and Harry caught the shining metal on his tongue. ”Is that a _tongue piercing?_ ” His voice rose towards the end. 

 

”Maybe.” Was Louis’ only reply and he averted his eyes back to his phone. Harry just sat down with a frown. Why would Louis get a tongue piercing? He knows metal burns Harry. He decided to voice his question to Louis, but all he got was a ”always thought it looked nice, so when i walked past a parlor I thought why not.” Which just confused him even more. 

 

”Louis, why did you get it? You know what metal does to me.” Harry said, the latter a bit quietly, they were in a public place after all. 

 

”Oh do i?” He raised an eyebrow and Harry’s frown just grew.

 

”Yes, i’ve told you, i know you know.” 

 

”Hmm.” Louis didn’t get a chance to say more because a waitress came carrying what smelled like garlic bread, and wait what?

 

”Here’s the garlic bread you ordered.” She said in a happy and light voice. And what? Harry grew even more confused and his eyes watered with the smell of the garlic, he couldn’t stay here for long. He tried to tell the waitress there had to be some mistake ‘cause Louis’ knew that Harry couldn’t stand garlic, knew that the smell made him suffocate. He’d learn that he hard way and at the time Harry had to make up some excuse that he was highly allergic to garlic. 

 

”Thank you love.” Louis said and tore a piece of the bread and put it in his mouth smiling at Harry.

 

”Okay what are you doing?” Harry wanted to lean forward but that would just make things worse and he didn’t have that much time before his airways would shut. 

 

”I’m not doing anything, why would you think that?” Louis smiled innocently at him, although his eyes told another story. 

 

”You got a tongue piercing even though _metal burns me_ and now you’re eating garlic bread even though _you know_ that it makes me fucking suffocate.” Harry whispered angrily. His senses were overwhelmed, his tongue was healed from when he had kissed Louis, but the garlic was making it really hard for him to breathe, at the moment he was panting. 

 

”Oh does it?” Louis raised his eyebrow and took another piece of the bread and Harry couldn’t stand it anymore. He got up and pulled Louis up with him. ”Oi, what do you think you’re doing?” Louis was obviously irritated, but Harry didn’t care, they needed to get out of here before Harry would fall to the floor because he couldn’t breathe. 

 

As soon as they got out Harry took a deep breath and leaned on the wall beside the cafe. He just needed a few breaths and he’d be fine. 

 

When he looked up at Louis, he saw that he had his arms crossed over his chest and his face pulled into an annoyed expression. But when Harry looked into his eyes he saw there was a concern in them. Oh, so he did care after all? Harry crossed his own arms over his chest and voiced his thought to Louis. 

 

Louis didn’t answer him just looked away and it frustrated Harry, what was going on? He walked over to Louis and took his face in his hands. ”What’s going on Louis?”

 

”For someone that’s on me about remembering things you’re surprisingly forgetful.” 

 

”I have no idea what you’re talking about Lou, I honestly don’t, what have I done?” Harry’s frown grew, he was so lost. 

 

”Yesterday, remember that?” 

 

Harry thought back to it, what had they done yesterday? It had been a saturday, they had a lay in then Harry had made breakfast in bed and they stayed there for the better part of the day just cuddling and talking before moving to the couch to watch the footie match between Manchester City and Manchester United and--

 

”Wait, you’re not mad about that, are you?” Harry asked his eyes a bit wide, Louis couldn’t be serious. 

 

”Of course I am!” Louis said, flinging his arms out. 

 

”But it was just a silly comment, you know how much I don’t care for footie, I was just teasing!” After the match, which Manchester City had won with 3-0, Harry had said a teasing comment about how during all of his years living on the earth Manchester City had always been the better team so it was no surprise they won against United. 

 

”Well I care about footie, and you just went and made such a comment after my team lost to _fucking city_.” Louis shouted back. 

 

”Was the tongue piercing and garlic bread really necessary? I was just teasing you.” 

 

”Yes it was because you kicked me when I was down.” 

 

”You can’t be serious Lou.” His frown was just growing what was this even?

 

”Watch me.” And with that he turned and walked down the street. 

 

”Louis, stop!” 

 

”Bye Harry!” Louis yelled and turned a corner. Harry was so confused. He knew how much Louis loved Manchester United, how passioned he was about football. Harry loved watching him during matches, loved seeing how ardent he became, loved how loyal he was to his team, loved seeing how bright Louis got when he played himself. Harry always teased Louis about football, he didn’t understand why Louis got so offended this time. He’s honest to god gotten a _piercing_ sometime between this morning and noon. Harry sighed and walked in the opposite direction Louis had gone. He'll just give him some space, obviously the 3 goal defeat was still fresh. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

It was late in the afternoon when Harry opened the door to their flat. He had bought Chinese take out on his way back since Louis always had it as his comfort food. He also bought a bouquet of white tulips. ”Louis?” He called out as he took off his shoes and coat. 

 

There was no reply, but he heard the sheets moving on their bed, and knew there was where he would find Louis. ”Babe, I bought Chinese?” He called out when he was near the bedroom door. 

 

When he opened the door the found Louis sitting in the middle of their bed, his knees to his chest and he was wearing one of Harry’s jumpers. ”Hey babe, are you still upset?” Harry asked as he got closer to the bed. 

 

”No, I’m sorry about today.” Louis said, his face looked tired, like he had aged a couple of years over the few hours since they last saw each other. ”I shouldn’t have done all of that, like you could of died because of that stupid garlic if we’ve sat there for a longer time. What kind of a boyfriend does that?” 

 

”Hey, no, I’m sorry, I obviously overstepped yesterday, and you had every right to be upset.” He put the flowers and bag with food on the nightstand and went to curl up against Louis. ”Although the piercing and garlic bread were a tad bit dramatic don’t you think?” He chuckled. 

 

Louis sighed. ”I can’t believe I did that.” 

 

”Which part?” Harry asked as he cuddled louis in his arms. 

 

”The piercing obviously, like I just went into a shop and just told them I wanted my tongue pierced, £25 wasted. I’m sorry.” Louis turned in his arms to look at him. ”I took it out, though now I’m gonna be stuck with a hole in my tongue.” Louis whined and Harry couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

 

”Well, that was your decision.” 

 

”Oi!” Louis smacked his arm and Harry just started to giggle more. ”I have a hole in my tongue and you’re laughing.” Louis pouted and Harry kissed him because it was finally safe and he so wanted to.

 

”You know next time just talk to me yeah? Don’t get any piercings.” Harry chuckled a bit, they’re were fine and it was all he cared about, the realisation made him light. 

 

”Ha ha bloody _ha._ ” Louis said that made Harry laugh more, he was so in love with this ridiculous boy,  _his_ ridiculous boy.  

 

”I love you.” He told him.

 

”I love you too, sorry again.” Louis said.

 

”I’m sorry too, no more comments about footie or getting piercings and eating garlic bread alright?” 

 

”Alright.” Louis said with a smile and kissed him. The kiss didn’t last too long because they kept smiling too much. 

 

”How about we eat the Chinese before it gets cold?” Harry suggest. 

 

”Sure.” Louis smiled and Harry took the bag and handed it to Louis who went to sort the contents out. 

 

”Also,” Harry said to get Louis’ attention, which was a confused look and an eyebrow. ”Got you these.” He held the flowers to him. 

 

”They’re beautiful Haz.” Louis said softly as he took the bouquet. 

 

”They symbolise forgiveness, purity and serenity. If you give someone them you’re asking them for forgiveness and for a fresh start.” Harry told him honestly.

 

Louis face got all soft and his smile turned a bit sad. ”Haz, you didn’t have to, it was me that was being a stubborn arse, I’m the one that’s suppose to give you flowers.” Harry just shrugged at that. 

 

Louis put the flowers on the nightstand beside him as well as the food, and pulled Harry into his arms. ”If there was any question you are so so _so_ forgiven, you’re not even suppose to ask for forgiveness, I am.” 

 

Harry smiled. ”Of course you’re forgiven too.” 

 

”You sure?” Louis asked, a hint of insecurity clouding his voice. ”I could of _killed_ you Haz, that’s not something you should forgive so easily.”

 

Harry laughed. ”You’re going to have to try harder than garlic bread to kill me Lou, yes it makes me suffocate and weak, but it wouldn’t kill me, only a wooden stake can.” 

 

” _Still._ ” Louis said. 

 

”Do you not want me to forgive you?” Harry frowned. He was doing a lot of that today he realised. 

 

”Of course I do, I just don’t think you should.” 

 

”Then you’re stupid, I forgive you, I love you, I get you louis, sure I was confused and hurt at first, but I’m not anymore. Besides when you’ve lived as long as I have you know what to forgive and what to forget, you learn which people are out to intentionally hurt you and who aren’t.” He added the last part when Louis started to protest again. 

 

Louis sighed. ”I love you too you know, very much a lot even.” He said, startling a giggle from Harry. 

 

”I love you, even very much a lot too.” Harry replied and they stayed there, just staring at each other with fond eyes and soft smiles. 

 

What they had was special, they both knew it, and something as silly as this wasn’t going to ruin it, they treasured it too much to let this go. The thoughts crossed both their minds at the same time, making their smiles grow bigger as they realised. 

 

They leaned in at the same time, Chinese food forgotten, and yeah, they were both the luckiest in the world. 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaaaay you've made it here *throws confetti* thank you for reading, please leave kudos and/or a comment! (:


End file.
